


At a Wedding

by holdontoyourhulahoops



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hajime has a huge extended family, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Tooru supporting Hajime, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6575863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdontoyourhulahoops/pseuds/holdontoyourhulahoops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime attends his cousin's wedding.  Things are still pretty uncomfortable, but at least he has Tooru with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At a Wedding

Hajime yawns as he mindlessly sorts through the pile of mail on their kitchen counter.  It’s nothing exciting; several ads for local businesses that get thrown in the recycling bin, a few bills they’ll have to remember to pay before the end of the month, and not much else.

It’s a normal, quiet evening in their apartment.  Tooru is hunched over his laptop under their kotatsu, eyebrows pinched together in concentration.  Hajime is just debating whether he should go pester him not to work himself to death, on a Saturday no less, when he notices a small envelope poking out from under the stacks of ads, addressed to them both.

He tears it open; slightly curious, as he can’t remember the last time they’d received an actual letter.

It turns out to be a wedding invitation, of all things.  His shoulders tense as he skims the words, lips pursed.

“Something wrong?”

Hajime flinches, glancing up to find Tooru staring at him from over the top of his screen.  It’s almost a little unnerving just how easily his boyfriend can sense his apprehension, though not incredibly surprising. This sort of thing comes with knowing someone so well for twenty years.

“My cousin Michiko is getting married,” he explains, lips pressed into a firm line.

“Hmm…. I’m pretty sure I saw that announcement on Facebook a few months back,” Tooru hums.  “I’ll suppose we’ll have to remember to send a gift, then.”

“She wants us both to come… _together_ …”

Tooru’s eyes soften in understanding behind the brim of his glasses, and then he’s snapping his laptop shut.

“We don’t have to go.”

Hajime hugs his arms to his chest.  He’s never been particularly close to his cousin Michiko.  While they’re roughly the same age, they lived a few hours apart as kids, and had little in common.  Still, he doesn’t hesitate before he speaks.

“We’re going.”

Tooru slowly stands up, shuffling across their kitchen floor before reaching forward to squeeze Hajime’s wrist.  

“She’d understand…”

Hajime’s jaw sets.  His parents hadn’t been exactly enthusiastic when he’d finally told to them that he was in a relationship with Oikawa, to put it lightly.  It had been hard, even with a small crowd of supportive friends and Tooru’s entire family behind him. But he remembers receiving a phone call about a week later, from an unknown number.

He’s not even sure what compelled him to answer it, but when he did, he was greeted with the chipper voice of his cousin, with a slightly sheepish, ‘I just wanted to congratulate you on your relationship!’

It hadn’t even been a long conversation.  Hajime had stuttered out a surprised thank you; left almost speechless.  There'd only been smalltalk after that. He wasn’t sure how Michiko even found out, outside of the assumption that his mother had decided to tell the entire family.

Still, it had meant so much at the time, just to feel like there was someone he’d have on his side.  They stayed in closer contact after that, meeting up a few times a year.  It was just _nice_ to know he hadn’t isolated himself from his entire family.  Tooru’s family had always taken him in, but it wasn’t quite the same.  As close as he’d always been with them, they weren’t _his_ family, not entirely.

That was well over three years ago, and since then, things have gradually gotten better.  He’s on speaking terms with his parents again.  It’s taken awhile, but they’re slowly coming around, with a significant amount of prodding on the part of Oikawa’s mother.  Even so, he’s never forgotten how much that small gesture meant to him.

“We’re going,” he repeats with a shaky breath.

The pressure of Tooru’s palm against the small of his back is warm, grounding him.

“Okay.  If you want to.” Tooru bites at his lower lip; a habit Hajime knows indicates he’s feeling uneasy about this as well.  “We’ll have to look into buying you another suit.  That old one you’ve had since high school won’t do at all.”

“Tooru,” Hajime sighs, ignoring the clear attempt at lightening the mood.  His hand finds the other’s, interlocking their fingers.  “You don’t have to come with me.  I wouldn’t make you.  I’m sure-”

“What’s that supposed to mean, _Iwa-chan_?” Tooru lifts a hand to gently rub the stress line’s from Hajime’s forehead, a soft smile on his face.  “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

Hajime snorts, the corner of his mouth quirking into an unsure smile.  “Yeah, alright,” he allows, and almost melts into his boyfriend’s touch.  “I don’t need a new suit, though. My current one’s fine.”

“ _Please_ , Hajime.  Your grandma will have an awfully hard time setting you up with one of those cute bridesmaids if you’re wearing an ill-fitting suit.”

“Shut up, you dumbass,” Hajime grumbles, shoving Tooru lightly in the stomach.

Laughing softly, Tooru only tugs him into a warm hug, pressing his nose into his hair.  “It’ll be fine.”

“I know that,” Hajime sighs, and curls his hand in Tooru’s t-shirt.  “I know.  But we’re not wasting money on a new suit.”

* * *

 Four months later, Hajime finds himself in a freshly purchased and distinctly uncomfortable dress suit.  He wrinkles his nose as he tugs at the tie around his neck, his other hand still clenched around the steering wheel. Tooru is beside him in the passenger seat; equally well dressed, and tapping away at his phone.

“Makki says he and Mattsun will come save us if necessary.”

Hajime snorts, despite himself.  “What, they’ll just drop everything and run here all the way from from the other side of Japan?”

Tooru hums.  “Boku-chan says he’ll tag along too.  Imagine the look on your grandmother’s face when Boku-chan barges through the doors.”

“You’d be the one on damage control for that.  Michiko might have my head,” Hajime grumbles, but his grip relaxes on the steering wheel, ever-so-slightly.  

They’re both quiet as they they turn into the parking lot of the hotel.  Out of the corner of his eyes, Hajime notices Tooru biting his bottom lip, even if he quickly turns away to hide it.

He pulls the car into an open spot, his eyes fixed firmly in front of him.

“Hey.” Tooru’s hand appears on his arm, squeezing gently.  Hajime drops his shoulders; letting out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding in.  

“We already drove all the way here.  My mom said they’d save us a seat,” he mumbles.  “I’m fine.”

Tooru nods, and reaches out to adjust Hajime’s tie. “My mom says she’d make us tofu later if we wanna stop by on the way home.

Hajime lets out a humorless snort, glancing down at his lap.  “Miyagi is a little out of the way, isn’t it?”

“Well, I keep telling my mom that, but she doesn’t seem to understand the concept of just how big this country is.”

“Your mother is as impossible to reason with as you are.”

Tooru laughs softly, hands lingering on the collar of Hajime’s jacket.  “Ready to go?”

“Yeah.”

With a final nod, Tooru throws open the car door, a wide grin on his face. “I hope they have good cake!”

Rolling his eyes, Hajime follows Tooru up the path toward the hotel.  He swallows, wiping sweaty palms on the thighs of his dress pants.  Tooru must notice, because he reaches over, gripping Hajime’s hand tightly for just a brief moment, before he quickly steps away.

Neither says a word, but Hajime offers him a small smile, and Tooru nods back in silent reassurance, before they finally step inside.

His parents have places saved for them, as promised.  His mom is all smiles when they sit down, fussing over Hajime’s new suit, apparently quite impressed.  Tooru grins smugly at this, though Hajime choses to ignore it. Even his father spares him a nod and a quiet hello, which is more than he could have ever hoped for years ago.

It may just be his imagination, but he can feel the eyes of his extended family boring into the back of his head. He’s skipped almost every family event for the past few years, and judging from the decidedly unsubtle glances his aunts are sending them, it’s not a big secret as to why.

Somehow, Tooru seems unaffected by this, a charming smile on his face as he chats away with a girl about their age behind them.  He appears decidedly at ease in this situation, surrounded by people.  Still, Hajime knows better than anyone else how good Tooru is at hiding his emotions.  

They’re taking a big step here, and he knows it has to be uncertain territory for Tooru as well.  Still, he can't help feeling thankful that Tooru's here with him, acting as if there's no place he'd rather be.

The ceremony is short and simple.  Michiko has never been a particularly traditional person, and had simply went with a more western ceremony.

It’s a bit of a sigh of relief when it’s over, and they can get up and head for the reception.  If his cousin has any sense of compassion, she’ll let them sit in the corner, unnoticed by the rest of the family.  They’ll stay for cake, and then be on their way; probably in time to run by the Oikawa residence for dinner.

Unfortunately for them, before they can even find a free table, Hajime’s grandmother has managed to barrel up to them, blocking any escape route. To Tooru’s credit, he manages not to wince when she approaches.  She’s known Tooru since the pair of them were babies, though she’s one of the few in the family that doesn’t yet know the nature of their relationship.  If Hajime could have his way, she’d never find out.

“Hajime-chan!  I feel like I haven’t seen you in a while,” she starts, folding her hands in front of her.

Hajime scratches the back of his neck, willing himself not to glance at Tooru.  The last thing he wants is to be having this conversation, but his parents are off making small talk with other family members, and there’s no one else around to save him.

“Yeah, I’ve been busy with residency…” he says, averting his eyes.

“Hajime, you spend too much time on your career!  Soon enough, you’ll be middle-aged and life will have passed you by.  You should seriously start to think about settling down.”

Hajime laughs uneasily, digging his hands into his pant legs.  Beside him, Tooru chuckles as well.  It’s only an octave too high to be convincing.

“Tooru.  Your mother told me you were seeing someone.  Maybe set Hajime up with one of her friends,” she says, with a stern nod.  “You boys aren’t getting any younger.”

It takes all of Hajime’s willpower not to bury his face in his hands.  Tooru coughs into his arm, face slowly turning red.

By some small miracle, one of Hajime’s aunts swoops in out of nowhere to drag her mother away, apparently to join in on a picture.  Hajime lets out a little groan as soon as she’s out of earshot, running a hand through his hair.

"I guess that could have gone worse..."

“Hey, don’t mess up your hair. I worked hard on that,” Tooru quips.  He makes a face at him, as he digs his cell phone out of his pocket.  “You know, Makki says they can be here in less than twenty minutes.  Boku-chan even offered to bring an airhorn.”

“Because that would make this better.”

“He’s just trying to help.”

Hajime snorts, shaking his head.  “I’m alright, really.”

Huffing, Tooru leans over his phone. “I can’t believe my mother.  Doesn’t she have a filter?”

“You two have a lot in common.  Have I ever told you that?”

Tooru sticks his nose in the air indignantly.  “I’m choosing to take that as a compliment.”

“Hajime-” Hajime glances up, just in time to catch sight of his cousin Michiko making her way  through the crowd, brushing by excited friends and relatives.  She beams wildly, waving a hand in front of her face.  “I’m so glad you guys could make it!”

Hajime smiles gently back at her, feeling at ease for maybe the first time since he arrived. “Congratulations!”

“You look lovely today, Michiko-san,” Tooru echoes, tilting his head to the side.

Michiko just laughs, and then glances over her shoulder.  “I hope you guys are enjoying yourselves!  It’s really so great to see you, I feel like we haven’t-”

Behind her, a small ruckus has already begun to break out.  An elderly man with a camera flies by, shouting a little too rapidly for even Hajime to really understand.  Michiko turns to glance in his direction, looking slightly exasperated.

“Sorry, I’d love to catch up!  I guess I can’t even get a moment away.  I think my mother-in-law _still_ wants more pictures.”  As if on cue, a middle-aged woman comes storming through the crowd of people, a stern look on her face. Michiko clicks her tongue, and then grins sheepishly.

“You go ahead.  We’ll catch up later,” Hajime assures, half amused.

Michiko seems reluctant, but then there are two little girls behind her, tugging on her dress, and she has no choice but to be dragged away.  “Right, thanks Hajime!” she calls, with a grin.

“Your cousin is such a sweetheart."

“Yeah, she is.”

“Where’d she ever get that from?”

Tooru lets out a little ‘oomph’ of surprise when Hajime digs his elbow into his ribcage, but then laughs, and leans into him, mischief in his eyes.

“It’s okay, Hajime.  I know you’re secretly a sweetheart too.”

Hajime can only make a face at him, letting their shoulders bump together.  “You’re the worst,” he mumbles, not meaning it in the slightest.

“But you love me.”

A few feet away, someone clears their throat.  Instantly, they step apart.  One of his cousins is leveling them with a hard stare, and Hajime has to avert his eyes, hands dangling uselessly at his sides.

Tooru sighs.  “We should probably go find a table.”

“Right.”

They sit down near the back of the room, as far away as possible from where Hajime’s grandma now sits surrounded by relatives.  Hajime can feel Tooru’s eyes on the side of his face, but he doesn’t look over, for fear that he might end up agreeing to let Bokuto crash the wedding with an airhorn.  His parents find them soon after, all smiles, accompanied by his aunt and uncle.

By this point, Hajime has nearly drained his capacity for exchanging pleasantries.  Yet Tooru covers for him, with apparent ease.  He’s always been better at this kind of thing, and Hajime is endlessly thankful for him.  He manages to get through it all with a fake smile and a few mumbled words.

If they can just make it through a few more hours, they can go home, away from the disapproving stares of half his relatives.  It’s not as if Hajime isn’t used to this, on some level.  There will always be assholes everywhere, judging them behind their backs.  But there’s something about it being his own family that makes it all the more draining.  

“It really was a lovely ceremony,” his aunt sighs, lips pulling into a tight smile.  

His mother nods, glancing away wistfully.  “Yes.  I’d always dreamed of something like this for Hajime, but, _well_ -”  Her mouth twists into a grimace, and she shrugs, waving a hand.

Hajime’s stomach twists, as bile rises up his throat.  He senses Tooru tense beside him; sees the way his father’s eyes widen minutely.  

It’s too much.  Silently, he stands up from the table.  He pushes his chair in, and hastens from the room before anyone can call after him.

* * *

Tooru watches Hajime go, lips pressed together in concern.  Iwaizumi-san must have realized what she said; because she shakes her head, looking almost guilty.

“Tooru, I didn’t mean-” she stutters, reaching out.

“It’s alright,” Tooru says calmly, though he’s not sure if he means it.  He nods at the table before straightening up, turning to leave the room.  

It doesn’t take long for him to find Hajime, hunched in front of the bathroom mirror, eyebrows knitted together in frustration.

“You didn’t have to come after me,” he grunts, as he splashes water onto his face.  

“Hajime…” Tooru sighs, and takes a step closer.

“I just needed the restroom.  Really, I’m-”

“ _Hajime_ ,” Tooru says again, and then reaches out to squeeze his shoulder.  At the touch, Hajime clamps his mouth shut and goes rigid, staring emotionlessly down at the sink.

“You know, if you’d wanted me to cause a scene, you could have just asked…” Tooru mumbles, rubbing soothing circles into the other’s shoulder blades.  “You didn’t have to go doing it yourself.”

Hajime grits his teeth, knuckles turning white from how hard he’s clenching his fists around the rim of the sink.  “I just… I thought she was at least trying, y’know?” His voice shakes a little at the end, and he squeezes his eyes closed, letting out a frustrated hiss.

There’s nothing Tooru can really say that will make anything better.  All he can do is press closer; remain a warm presence at his boyfriend's side.  They stand like that for a few more moments, until Hajime seems to wilt in on himself.

"Hey, we can-"

Tooru hardly has time to register it before Hajime’s spinning around, burying his face in Tooru's chest.

“Hajime…” Tooru mumbles, lips pursed.  “Hey-”

Hajime just pulls him closer, hiding his face in the collar of Tooru’s jacket.

“Anyone can walk in-” he tries to point out, but Hajime’s arms only lock around his waist, holding him in place.  There’s nothing Tooru can do but hold him in turn, whispering a quiet ‘I love you’ against the side of Hajime’s face.  

It’s only after they’ve stayed like this for a solid minute that Hajime heaves a deep, shuddering breath, and steps back, arms hanging limply at his sides.

Tooru regards him in silence, giving him a moment to collect himself.  

“What do you want to do?” he asks eventually, voice gentle.

Shrugging, Hajime scratches at the back of his neck.  “Well, you were really looking forward to the cake...” he says.  His voice is still scratchy, but less hollow, somehow.

Still, Tooru remains unconvinced.  “We can always stop by a bakery on the way home.”

At this, Hajime smiles.  It’s small, but still genuine; much to Tooru’s relief.  “I’ll be okay.”

Uncertain, Tooru lifts a hand to touch Hajime’s face, eyebrows pulled together in concern.  “If you’re sure.”

Hajime looks down sheepishly and then leans forward, just enough to plant a quick kiss to the corner side of Tooru’s mouth.  “I love you too, y’know?”

Tooru blinks down at him, and smiles.  “I know.”

* * *

Hajime’s mother won’t meet their eyes when they come back out to join them.  Conversation is stilted and awkward, but soon enough the reception starts in full, and they’re effectively distracted.

It’s pretty uncomfortable if Hajime’s being honest, but the cake is good.  Tooru, at least, seems pleased by this.

“Michiko-chan has really good taste in cake,” he says, mouth still half full.  Hajime has to look away to snicker into his hand, despite himself.

“Don’t be mean, Iwa-chan,” Tooru quips, nose in the air.  

“You’re ridiculous.”

Tooru sticks his tongue out, not unlike one of Hajime’s young cousins from a few tables over, and Hajime sends him a flat look.  Still, he knows what Tooru is trying to do, and he’s thankful for it.  Even if his aunt seems less than amused by their banter, he can’t bring himself to care.  He doesn’t know what he did to deserve Tooru, but he can’t stop the affectionate feeling from clawing up his throat, snotty relatives be damned.

Michiko and her new husband come by a little while later, both looking happy but slightly strained.  Hajime can’t blame them.  He’s feeling just about as anxious to get out of there as they clearly are.

“We should meet up for coffee next month,” Michiko tells him, once she’s finally managed to brush past his mother’s compliments.

“I look forward to it.”

Michiko grins at him, before she’s tugged away, to another group of well-wishers.

The party ends not long after that, much to Hajime’s relief.

“Boku-chan sounds pretty disappointed we didn’t have to call him in,” Tooru states, as they walk side-by-side back to their car.  He flips his cell phone over in his hands, with a quiet laugh. “I almost feel bad.”

“There’s always next time,” Hajime deadpans, eliciting a loud snort from his boyfriend.

“Can’t wait for it.”  Hajime rolls his eyes, but he's cut off before he can come up with a reply.

“Hajime, Tooru-” Hajime freezes in his tracks, swallowing loudly.  He feels the warm pressure of Tooru’s hand on his arm, anchoring him there.  

“It was nice to see you again, Auntie,” his smooth voice rings out, addressing Hajime’s mother in the way he used to as a child.  It takes a moment, but eventually Hajime manages to work up the nerve to turn toward, offering a shaky smile.

His mother smooths out her dress, glancing nervously at his father.  “Hajime, I’m sorry.  We’re very proud of you.  I didn’t mean-”

“We love you,” his father finishes, looking equally uncomfortable, but not ungenuine.

Hajime swallows again, uncertain.  “I love you guys too,” he sighs, and doesn’t step back when his mother rushes forward to pull him into a quick hug.  

She sniffles, ruffling the back of his hair.  “Come and visit soon, alright?  You too, Tooru.”

Hajime glances down, words getting stuck in throat.  Luckily, Tooru answers for him, sounding as calm as he would on any other day.

“We will, Auntie.  You can come out and visit us too!”

“Right, of course,” she replies, and then steps back, dabbing at her eyes.  “I-”

“I’ll see you around, Mom,” Hajime interrupts, and then he grabs Tooru by the arm and pulls him off toward the parking lot, without looking back.  He thinks he hears his mother try to say something else, but he can’t bring himself to turn around again.  He knows it will take more small steps, and more time, but for now, he needs his space.  He keeps his gaze fixed on his feet until he’s safely inside the passenger seat of their car.

“You okay?” Tooru asks, biting his lip.

“Yeah,” Hajime replies, and he thinks he means it, despite everything.  “Thanks for coming with me.”

Tooru grins at him.  “Hey, the cake was great! I’d do this any day!”

* * *

It’s late by the time they finally make it back to their own apartment; after dropping by Tooru’s family’s house for dinner, and the two hour drive home.

They’re both thoroughly drained, and hardly manage to change clothes before curling up into bed together.  Hajime lies almost on top of Tooru, allowing him to run his fingers through his hair.  He’s feeling comfortably warm and sleep, caught on the edge of unconsciousness, so that his usual filter starts to fray away.

“Hey…. Tooru…”

“Hmm…?”

“Do you think we’d ever do that… if we could?”

Tooru blinks down at him, half-dazed.  “Hmm…?” he repeats, with a yawn.

“Get married, I mean?”

This draws his attention.  Tooru gulps in a hitched breath, hand freezing in Hajime’s hair.

This isn’t something Hajime ever thought he’d get the nerve to ask aloud, but somehow, he hardly feels nervous now.  It’s only Tooru, after all.  Maybe it’s something he should have brought up a while ago.

“Would you…  would you want to?” Tooru finally asks, voice barely audible, even in the silence of the night.

“Yes,” Hajime replies, without a breath of hesitation.

Tooru goes quiet for a second, eyes growing misty.  “Yes, I’d want that,” he whispers.  

Hajime turns to hide his red face in Tooru’s chest, feeling tears prickling at his own eyes.  Neither of them speak again that night, but neither has to.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted some Oikawa taking care of Iwa-chan, because it's important okay. Also I have hcs for all their family, and I'm itching to add them all.
> 
> message me on [tumblr](http://www.hopenobodyeverfindsthis.tumblr.com) if you wanna cry over these kids
> 
> feedback is always appreciated


End file.
